CODE: Half demon
by kandykitababy
Summary: Yumi and her sisters Aelita onyx and jade are new at kadic. and they catch a certian groups attetion will love blossom or will there be a worse rival. I AM THE AUTHOR OF THIS FAN-FIC AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW... and disclaimer i do not own...
1. Chapter 1

"Bob" talking

'_Bob' thinking_

'**Bob' inners**

"Take a seat" the voice over the intercom said to me I did as I was told. But first I looked around the room I was in. all white "…" I said I looked and in the middle of the room there was a single chair. I walked to it I sat down still looking around even though there is nothing to see. I was getting mad the color white every where I think they called it the room of complete nothingness. What a stupid name for a room filled with air and a chair. I blew out a breath that blew up my bangs a little.

Sorry in all this I forgot to introduce myself… my name is yumi I am a half demon a dog demon to be exact. I am 17 years old and also a spy. I work at an organization called 'W.H.O.O.P.' (a/n yes that is from totally spies I just cant think of anything else right now I might change it though) so any way I have black obsidian colored eyes . I know some Justus. I am also a water bender and earth bender my hair goes to my shoulders and my pokemon are… unnamed right now but I have a new assignment with my sisters' aelita, jade, and onyx. We have to go to somewhere called kadic academy it is a school for fighting and it teaches us stuff like the basics.

We use to have parents until we were around three years old then they died I can't remember what they look like. But I do remember my mom sang us a lullaby.

_Oh, the waves roll low_

_And the waves roll high_

_Under the bright blue endless sky_

_Waves try to measure_

_The days that we treasure_

_So wave hello_

_And wave good bye_

we would sit at the end of our beds and listen to her sing her voice was beautiful. I could never hear enough. she would tuck us in at night it is a lovely dream for that to happen again.

I like my life but back to the story.

* * *

i stepped onto the school grounds of kadic acdemy with my sisters aelita onys and jade. i looked at them they didn't look as nervous as i was. jade dosen't show emotion so that is kinda like me. we walked to the school office as we walked i noticed somthing all the kids were in unifourm. when we got to the front office we were gretted by a lady who looked like she was in her mid-20's. "hello you must be the new students" she said she seemed pretty happy. too happy for me i looked at her "well here are your scedules" she said "and have a nice day your uniforms will be right there in a couple of hours" she said. i nodded and walked out followed by the others. the kids were staring at us. we kept walking. we got to our dorms and went in them. i looked down at my scedule. and let out a puff of air. this was going to be a long school year

* * *

so thats the end of chappter 1 please R&R thanks ^^ and tell me if i should contuine.


	2. i don't want to be here

"Bob" talking

'_Bob' thinking_

'**Bob' inners**

**ulrich's prov**

we were in big trouble. we were in the princepals office again for the 8th time this month and its only the 3rd. this time we started a food fight. and by we i mean my friends odd and butch. so here we are getting lectured.

* * *

"and what in the hell do you three think you were doing that was so immurature! so 'till the end of this week you three have to guide and watch over the new students which are girls." he said with an evil smirk on his face. when he does that theres somthing wrong with the students. "so whats wrong with them" i asked he normally gave us ugly girls to guide "oh, nothing" he said almost singing it we looked at him "dismissed" he said. "but-" odd began. "DISMISSED!!!" mr. delmas yelled at us. we scamperd out of there. we walked on the school grounds looking for the new girls. we spotted them on the bench that we hang out on. and jeremey was there. he looked at us "and there are my friends" i expected them to look like some monsters but they were beautiful -ring,ring- i looked at my phone it was mr. delmas. "and i frogot that you guys have to watch over them" i looked at them they looked like little angles. "no prob. we can handle them" i said. "okay like watch over them just children" he hung up "hi girls" i said putting on a fake smile. they looked at me "hic" one of them said "h-hic-hi" she had pink hair. "you have hiccups now what" i said "they wont-hic- stop" she said. the other girls sighed. "so" the one with the hat said "what causes hiccups" she asked. "well its a spazam below the diaphram" jeremey said "hic" the pink haired girl said. "so, right here" the girl with the hat said and punched the pinkettet. with full force i might add. "noooooo" jeremey said. "that was the pit of her sthomac." he said. "do you feel okay aelita" he asked the pinkettet. "hic". for the next hour and a half we spent getting rid of her hiccups. then lilly got them. "looks like we have to de everything all over again" odd said "go get hat girl" he said. "her name isn't hat girl" the one with shoulder length hair said she was hot. "so" i said walking towards her. "whats your name." i said "its only polite to give ones name first then ask the others name." she said "ulrich, ulrich stern now whats your name" i asked. she gave me a pice of paper i gave it to a nerd "read this" i said darkly "imma winer" he said. "now leave" i commanded. he did as he was told. "so why arent you in uniform" i asked looking at them all they dressed like guys. " 'cuz" the girl with mid back hair said. "im hungry" she said. the girl with the hat came out of nowhere behind butch. she slapped somthing on his back without him knowing. i looked at what it said "i'm gay" i said aloud. the others started laughing at that butch cracked a grin. "i wouldn't be grinnin butch. that note is on your back" i warned. the girl with hat was leaning on the tree. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR" he yelled at her. she opend one eye "wasn't me" she said. "well im going to get some lunch" she said "wanna come with me" she said. "sure"said the girl with the shoulder lenght hair. they walked off. "hope nothing bad happens" i said.

3rd person prov

"man" said jade "i don't wanna be here". "me either" said yumi.

* * *

thats the end of chappter 2 hope u enjoyed now REVIEW thank and have a nice day/night.


End file.
